My Love For Mischief
by fandomenforcer
Summary: Diana aka Artemis is an Agent from SHIELD who doesn't know who her biological parents are until Sif comes knocking on her door. Soon as she is in Asgard, not only did she learn magic and combat, but Diana learned that she was part Jotun as well. During her stay, she meets Loki and develops feelings for the God of Mischief. What about the events that follow! Loki/OC Lookout for M
1. I am Sifdaughter

_**Hey, everybody! If you have read my stories, then you know that I try really hard to impress you guys with my mad writing skills. If not, then I hope you like this fanfic of Thor. My Love For Mischief is this idea I had from this dream I had: a girl who is a daughter of on of the gods(Sif) and is named after the Roman goddess of the moon while her codename at SHIELD is the Greek version. She discovers that not only is she part Norse god, but also part Jotun(remind you of somebody?). This Halfling falls in love with Loki and has to stay on neutral ground to avoid fighting him. Diana aka Artemis is that girl who must make choices that may not only save the world, but also keep her feelings for Loki as well.**_

Chapter 1

Song: I am the Doctor, Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack

I dropped my duffel bag onto my bed before going over to my desk and turning on my laptop. While doing this, I looked at the vanity mirror behind me and saw my reflection: my long, straight, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, my multicolor eyes looked dull and wary from my mission, my face still holds its mysterious beauty even when it's a bit red from cold, my slender yet fit body looked exhausted from the hiking and scavenging I did, and my uniform looks like it has seen better days. Fury owes me vacation time, big time! Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.? My name is Diana, but the codename I go by is Artemis. Do you see the irony? Diane/Diana is the Roman name for the Greek moon goddess Artemis, a hunter with magnificent beauty. That's the reputation I have amongst everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. like my best friends do, who by the way I'm trying to have a video call with.

The video screen popped up and showed two familiar faces: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. They saw me and smiled causing me to smile back. Hawkeye and Black Widow are my best friends and mentors since Director Nick Fury recruited me when I was 16. Let's just say there was a huge fight with some super villains that S.H.I.E.L.D. was monitoring and I happened to help these two assassins kick evil ass. Fury offered me the job and I was working for him and the government ever since.

"Guess who just got back from the Artic?" I asked them with a smile.

"Good to see you're alive, D." Clint told her. "Natasha and I heard that you had a little mishap up north. Are you okay?"

I grimaced at the mention of my near death experience. "Honestly, I don't know how I am still alive."

"What happened, sweetie?" Natasha asked. "You know you could talk to us."

Sighing, I told my fellow agents what had transpired not too long ago. "I was sent out to the Artic with a dispatch team to check out some transmitter signal that was being broadcast from there. We get there and see a ship, a high tech one that is close to resembling a space ship, was peeping through the ice. The team and I managed to bust open the hull and get inside, but while doing that one the dumbasses hit a wrong spot and I managed to save him from being captured by the frigid water. Yet I was the one who fell in. It was so cold and I tried to find the hole that I fell through, but it frozen over already. I noticed my skin turning blue and I thought the worse is happening to me, but I was still alive and the cold seemed to have less of an effect on me. Then, I felt a surge of strength and my hands were glowing. Next thing I knew, I had blasted my way into the ship and was in the cockpit when the others found me. According to them, I was glowing a dim light and half my body was blue with one eye red. Nobody else knows of this except for me and the two agents who found me."

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, then looked back at me. "Your secret is safe with us, Diana." Natasha tells me.

"Yeah, but what I want to know is what did you guys find?" Clint asked with interest and curiosity in his eyes.

"You are not going to believe this," I informed both him and Natasha. "but we found-"

"DIANA!" I cringed at the tone that my adopted father called me in. "There is someone here for you. Probably one of those freaks you call friends." Yeah, I was adopted as a baby by a couple who wanted a child to be just like them. Too bad that didn't work out because since I was growing up I had to take every form of abuse from my "parents". "Diana, get your ass out here now!"

I groaned in frustration and looked at the angry faces of my friends. "Sorry, guys, but I have to check on my parents before they have a conniption."

"We will still be here." Natasha promised me. "Hurry before they come and find you."

Didn't need telling twice and was out of my room, speed walking through the hallway towards the front door. My "parents" were talking to someone on the other side of the doorway and as I approached I got a good look at our visitor. The woman was a couple inches taller than I and looked amazingly beautiful. She was young, but her eyes looked old. Her outfit was like the ones you see when female Vikings go to war. What really caught my attention was how her hair long, straight, dark brown and her facial structure looked exactly like me. The woman looked at me and smiled. At that moment, I knew who that woman was and recognize her armor from the Norse mythology.

"Lady Sif of Asgard." I bowed to her before looking up at her with a smile on my face. "My mother, I assume."

She laughed as I stood up, and then pulled me into a hug. "My dearest daughter, I have finally found you!"

I looked at her. "What do you mean 'finally found you'? Didn't you leave me in an orphanage as a baby?'

Sif shook her head. I hugged her once more and that's when I realized that there she was here for a reason. "Are you here to take me home for a while? Am I going to leave with you for Asgard?" Sif nodded. "Give me five minutes to get ready. I just need to repack my bag and let my bosses know that I will be gone for a couple of months." With that I ran back to my room and closed my door before running to my laptop.

Clint and Natasha noticed my excitement. "What happened that made you all excited?" Natasha asked, beating Clint to the punch.

I didn't answer immediately because I was unpacking my duffle bag my dirty clothes, then was running to my closet and drawers to gather fresh, clean clothes for my return home. Return to Asgard.

"My biological mom is here and I'm going with her to meet the rest of my family." I filled in my best friends. "I will tell you what is going on when I get back in a few months. Just tell Fury that I am on my way to find answers to my life. Won't be in touch for a while so I hope you guys could cover for me."

"You think we can't?" Clint pretended to look hurt, but that only made Natasha and I laugh. "D, you know you can count on us. Go with your mom, you deserve answers."

"We have your back, Artemis. Go!" Natasha urged me to leave.

I smiled at my friends and heaved my duffle over my shoulder. "Thanks, Hawkeye. Thanks, Black Widow." I walked back to my laptop and prepared to turn it off. "May good fortune watch over you and the moon to light your way." Pressing a button, the video call was terminated and the laptop shut down. I stowed it in my bag and walked out of my room.

In the hallway, my adopted parent blocked my path. "Excuse me, may I get through?" I asked politely while I really want to barge through their barricade.

My 'mother' glared at me. "If you go with that woman, then you are no longer welcomed back into this household."

My 'father' nodded. "This is going against our wishes for giving you a life you always wanted. First, it was working for the government, but not telling us what you do. Now, this!"

"First off, the life I supposedly want is a life you want me to have, forcing me to live it." I argued feeling my frustration bursting. "Second, I can't tell you what I do for I was ordered by my superior not to, so stop drilling me for answers. Finally, I am going with my true mother, Sif, the greatest female warrior goddess in Norse mythology, to the Eternal Realm to meet my family. So don't bother stopping me!" I pushed pass them and stomped towards the front door.

I exited and slammed the door shut behind me. Sif, my powerful mother Sif, was waiting for me and I approached her. "So, how are we going to enter the Bifrost?" I asked innocently.

"Follow me!" she said with a smile and I practically had to run after her to keep up as she strode into the center of my adopted parent's front lawn. There were markings that weren't there earlier and I knew that this was our way home. Home to Asgard… at last! "Heimdall, open the Bifrost and let us through." Sif called to the heavens to inform the Gatekeeper that we were ready.

As the clouds began to swirl above us, I absorbed my surroundings for one last time. There was a possibility that I will never come back once my trip to Asgard is over.

"Goodbye, my personal hell." I said loudly. "Hello, reality!" A rainbow beam shot down, taking Sif and I.

A/N: Wonder how everybody on Asgard is going to react at her arrival? If you would like to know, then review saying you do!


	2. Meeting the Family

_**Diana aka Artemis is about to meet the Asgardians! Yet, she gets in a fight as well, but with who? Don't own Thor throughout the fanfic, just Diana.**_

Chapter 2

Song: Electric Violin Daisy, by Lindsey Stirling

We appeared in a gold chamber and the Bifrost sealed behind us as we stepped further into the chamber. I gazed in wonder and amazement at everything around me while Sif smiled, happy that I was taking all that was happening to me very well. Trust me, working for S.H.I.E.L.D. makes you less scared when weird things happen to you and weird things usually happen to me.

"Welcome back, Lady Sif." A voice boomed around the chamber. My head snapped to attention at the sight of a giant warrior in golden armor. He was holding a massive sword in his hands and has golden eyes that were now gazing onto me. "Welcome to Asgard, Diana, daughter of Sif."

I bowed to him. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Heimdall. Gatekeeper of the Bifrost and almighty Seer to the All-Father." Looking up at him, I saw Heimdall incline his head in return. I straighten up and looked into the giant's eyes. "So tell me, sir, will I be happy with my short stay here or am I going to regret it?"

"You shall soon see for yourself the answer," he answered with a smile. My smile was huge as I bowed once more to the Gatekeeper and followed my mother out to the rainbow bridge where there were horses waiting for us.

I dismounted gracefully from my pure white steed and gazed at the palace in front of me. If my friends saw my face, they would be surprised that my jaw had not hit the ground. Sif grabbed one of my hands and led me up the steps while I was trying to shake out of my stupor. We were walking through the vast halls (I have regain my control by then) when there was shouting behind us.

"Sif!" my mother and I turned to see three men running towards us. "Great to see you have returned." One of the men, a very handsome warrior, greeted her. "How was Midgard?"

"Very well since I didn't return here alone." I was standing a bit away to avoid attention, but my mother pulled me to her side so I could be under the gazes of her fellow warriors. "Fandral, this is my daughter, Diana."

I looked at her, then back at the three men. "Wait, your name is Fandral?" I asked. The handsome man nodded with suspicion in his eyes. "That means you two," I looked at the other two warriors. "are Volstagg," the round one with the long beard nodded. "and Hogun." The quiet black hair man narrowed his eyes at me. "You three are the Warriors Three! I have read so many stories about you back on Midgard. You three are popular to those who know of you."

Fandral smiled at me and by the way my mother's eyes were rolling, he was about to try to flirt with me. "Well, glad to see our reputation is admired by a beautiful lady such as yourself." Yup, he's trying to flirt with me. "May I ask your name? No doubt a beauty such as yourself have a name that matches your looks and personality."

"It seems fair that you three should know my name since I know yours." I spoke to all of them to avoid being flirted with the guy much longer. "My name is Diana and I am the lost daughter of Lady Sif."

The three pairs of eyes widen at this. "Sif found you?!" Hogun asked, looking from me to my mother. "How was that possible? It's been decades since you have disappeared."

"Honestly, I want to know as well." I turned to my mother. "How did you find me?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at her with suspicion.

Sif took a deep breath and told us what we wanted to know. "Your bloodline became active. I couldn't find you before because you were hidden by the dormant of your powers. Diana, I found you today because your powers were somehow activated and could be seen here on Asgard."

I nodded and smiled. "Well, I guess we have a lot to explain to Odin and Frigga about my appearance here in Asgard." Sif and the Warriors Three nodded. I followed them down a couple more halls before we reached the throne room.

The throne room was vast, golden, and beautiful. My attention though was mainly on three people who were in the room when we walked in. Obviously, the two sitting on the throne was Odin and Frigga, but the man kneeling before them was very popular back on Earth. The god of thunder and his hammer, Mjnoir. Thor was in front of me and I was trying so hard not to freak out. They all looked at us as we approached the throne. I knelt down next to my mother as she and the men knelt before the king and queen of Asgard. A hand entered my view and I looked up to see Thor standing in front of me. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Welcome daughter of Sif to Asgard." The heir to the throne greeted and kissed my hand. How many gods are going to flirt with me while I am here? "Your arrival was announced by Heimdall and we were waiting to meet the child Sif had lost long ago."

"Thank you, Lord Thor, for your kind welcome." I told him. "My name is Diana and I am only here for a few months to receive proper training. It would be unwise to return to my friends back on Midgard with power and skills I can't control."

Thor chuckled and turned to face the throne, dragging me into the view of the king and queen. "Father, Mother, this is Diana, daughter of Lady Sif." I bowed. "She says that she will be staying for a few months to hone her skills and control the gifts she has."

Odin looked down upon me and I saw that the stories of him only having one eye while the other is covered for the lack of one were actually true. "Welcome, Diana." He said. "Your arrival is most welcome here. I am Odin, the All-Father and Ruler of the Eternal Realm. This is my wife, Frigga," the queen smiled lovingly at her husband. "the beautiful queen of Asgard. If you need anything ask us. A daughter of Sif's is a daughter of ours."

Frigga got up and walked toward me. I thought she was going to look me over, but instead was pulled into a hug. "I'm so relieved to see that you are alive and well, dear. It was a tragedy that you were taken from us, but now you have returned as grown young lady." She pulled away and took my hands. "Now, why don't we find a room for you so you could settle? I'm sure you would like to relieve the burden you brought from home." I completely forgot about my duffle bag and it now felt like a ton of bricks. Nodding my head, I followed the queen out of the throne room with my mother following me.

My room was like the ones you see in movies and TV shows that take place in the medieval era. My walls were silver, blue and green that seem to fit my personality. The bed was big enough for two people, not to mention it was comfy and warm. The windows look out to the gardens and to a beach that was close by. I placed my bag onto my bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up a little. The queen had stocked my closet with dresses when I arrived and Sif told me that I could explore the palace and grounds as long as I don't go too far(I'm still confuse to call Sif my mother or not because I'm still getting use to her being my mom.).

I left my room wearing a dark blue gown without straps or sleeves. My shoes were my black work boots just in case something happens. I had a dagger I keep on my person for emergency, strapped in sheath on my thigh. My hair was plaited into a French braid with a silver ribbon tied at the bottom. As I closed my door, my adventure to explore the palace began. Wondering the halls, I met some servants and handmaids who treated me like loyalty, but I told them that I wanted to be treated as their friend. Walked past several bed chambers, the kitchen (took all my will power not to go in there for I have a weakness to start baking!), and the weaponry. Finally, I came across a set of double doors and, pushing them open, was introduced to a magnificent library. The smile on my face couldn't show the joy and excitement that I fully felt as I turned around to look at the mass collections of books and scrolls. Feeling like it was a good place to start; I made my way to the magic section of the library. There were various tomes filled with numerous spells, jinxes, curses, and healing incantations

Taking a couple books, I went to the nearest table that was open and began to read. After about two hours of reading, I learned how to teleport myself from place to place, how to heal minor wounds (bruises, cuts, etc.), create illusions of myself, and able to make things appear/disappear. Looking up from the sixth book I was reading, I realized it was growing dark and everyone may be at dinner. So closing the book, I planned to drop it off at my room before going in search of the dining hall. I got up and began to walk out of the library, but wasn't paying attention to where I was walking for I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the person, male told me as I dropped the book. Looking up, I saw the man in front of me: long black hair, green eyes, handsome face, wears green and black clothes, and power is literally radiating off him. Now people think that Thor is my favorite Norse god, but they are wrong. My favorite god is…

"I'm so sorry." I apologized, kneeling down to pick up the book and tearing my eyes from his face. "I'm so sorry, Prince Loki. I wasn't paying attention and rushing to dinner that I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry!"

Loki grabbed my arm and yanked me back up. Me, having been trained to react to things like that, took his arm and attempted to twist his arm around his back. He was faster and did it to me, but didn't stop me from flipping over his shoulder and ram him into the nearest bookshelf. Loki flipped me to be the one pressed against the books and he pinning me. My multicolor eyes met his green ones and I saw the mischief and slyness.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded with a threatening tone. "How do you know my name? Why are you here?"

My heart was pounding with fear, but my voice was surprisingly calm. "My name is Diana, the lost daughter of Sif. I am here in Asgard to train and control what powers I may possess. I know who you are from stories, myths, legends, and research that I have read back on Midgard. So, if you please, Loki, can you let me go?"

Loki released me and I rubbed my arm, lucky that I didn't dislocate it while having the small fight with the God of Mischief. "Sorry once again for walking into you." I walked back to retrieve my book. "I wanted to bring the book back to my room so I could read it after dinner." As I knelt down to pick up the book, Loki picked it up for me.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." He said and I saw the sincerity in his face. "Did not know that you were Sif's daughter. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

"Is the God of Lies actually apologizing to me?" I teased. He gave me a dark look. "Oi, I'm just messing with you, Trickster. Jeez!" Taking the book from him I began to make my way out of the library. Little did I know that Loki followed me to my room.

"Well," he said, making me jump and turned to see him leaning against the doorway. "this is nice. Silver, blue, and green? Never pegged you for a 'green' girl."

"Green is my favorite color." I told him, crossing my arms. "Are you stalking me now?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Just curious about why a daughter of a warrior like Sif is interested in using magic when she is skilled in hand to hand combat." Loki said.

I walked up to him. "Maybe because I want answers and a better way to protect myself in a battle." Now I was standing in front of him and was staring into his eyes. "Also, I might be looking for answers on who, or what, my father is. So, Loki, if that is all, then I want to find the dining hall before my mother or any of her friends come looking for me." I stepped past him and began to walk away when I felt someone link arms with me. I looked to see it was Loki and he had that look that told me he was up to something. "What's your plan?" I asked with curiosity, but was a bit scared as well.

"I know of a quicker way to the hall if you would let me show you." Loki offered with a sly smile.

Not helping myself, I gave my famous mischievous smile that is known amongst my friends when I get into trouble or be up to something. "Love to see this!" I told him.

"Hold on tight, then." He warned me. I gripped his arm tightly and he teleported us from my chambers.

A/N: What do you guys think of Loki/Diana's relationship after that? Alright, for the next chapter Diana is on her last week in Asgard and is about to return to a new home in...not going to say until next chapter!


	3. The Truth And Leaving Asgard

_**So here is the next chapter! Ready to find out how Diana survived the Artic? What is going on with her and Loki? Read on and find out.**_

Chapter 3

Song: Carry On Wayward Son, by Kansas

Months passed and my stay in Asgard was almost up. During my time here, I learned much about combat and defense from not only my mother, but from Thor and Warriors Three as well. They knew I was well prepared in hand to hand combat and with archery when I demonstrated what I could do on the first day of training. Now I could also wield a sword, use a spear or a fighting staff, and able to throw daggers with precision (S.H.I.E.L.D. tried, but failed). While this was happening, Loki was teaching me how to use magic in every situation and I quickly mastered various spells and incantations. Even when he wasn't teaching me, Loki was always with me, talking and laughing with each other. My mother noticed that I spent most of my time with the God of Mischief and, we all know how Sif distrusts Loki, doesn't like how friendly the two of us are.

Want proof? I was in my bed chamber, relaxing on my bed while reading a book on how to make one invisible. Started reading up on it when Loki sneaked into my room invisible and scared my senses out of me. There was a knock on my door and I looked up from my reading. I knew it wasn't Loki since he usually teleports in without asking (that's Mischief for you).

"Come in!" I called, closing my book and getting up. My mother walked in and saw my appearance. "Please excuse my clothes mother for I just finished a sparring session with Thor." I was wearing a black tank top, black stretch pants, and my usual work boots. Bruises were seen on my arms because I kept hitting the ground to avoid getting hit by Mjnoir. Kicked his ass three out of five though! "If he complains that I cheated, then remind me to tell everyone how I won a round by just tripping him."

My mother laughs and I joined her since we know how Thor is. Once she stopped, my mother gave me a serious look. _This can't be good!_ I thought with a sliver of fear.

"You have been spending much time with Loki." I nodded, waiting. "Care to explain why?"

"I have a knack for the use of magic." I told my mother. "Loki has been teaching me how to control it as well as some spells that are useful in dangerous situations." She looked a bit uncomfortable at this bit of news. "What? Is it wrong to have a friend who teaches me about magic?" I asked her.

"Stay away from Loki." That took me by surprise. "He isn't to be trusted. His jokes have gotten him into more trouble than you possibly know. I just don't want you to be involved with someone who may get you killed."

I gaped at my mother with surprise and disbelief. Was she really telling me that I can't see Loki anymore? No way am I going to let her win this round! "I'm sorry to inform you; mother, but I trust Loki." She looked at me with shock. "He's actually fun to be with and I learned so much about Asgard from him. You tell me to stay away and not trust the god who has shown me kindness since my arrival? Mother, if my life was in danger and Loki was the only person who could save me, then I trust him with my life."

My mother nodded, understanding that I won't take her word seriously. "As long as you don't get hurt, then I will try to get use to Loki being around you." She laughed as I ran to her, giving the tightest hug I could muster.

Once she left, I turned to face my room. "Really?! I know you could teleport and make yourself invisible, but eavesdropping? Loki, that is a bit low!" He appeared lying on my bed and I couldn't help the smile on my face whenever I see him.

"How did you know I was here?" Loki asked, but he had that smirk on his face that made him even more handsome._ Wait! Did I just think he was handsome?!_

"Loki, you've been doing this since day one." I reminded him. "Let's just say I have a sixth sense now that would alert me when you are close by." We smiled at each other and began today's lesson.

That was weeks ago and I am on my last day. I was in my room, packing everything that I brought into my duffle bag since I was leaving to return to my new home in New York City. There was a knock on my door and I snapped my fingers, making the doors open themselves. My mother came in and I closed the doors with another snap. I looked at her to see she was impressed that I mastered things like that in such a short time.

"Are you all packed?" my mother asked. I nodded as I zipped the bag shut. "Well, then I guess I should give you this." She handed me a silver bracelet with a moonstone charm dangling from it.

"Oh my Valhalla, mother! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed as she helped me fasten it on my left wrist. "Thank you!" I hugged her.

She smiled at me as we separated. "Just though you wanted something to prove that Sif is your mother and it wasn't a hallucination." My face turned sad for a moment, but that didn't go unnoticed. "What's troubling you, my daughter? Is it something I said?"

"Who is my father?" was the question that blurted out of my mouth before I could stop myself. My mother turned pale and went completely silent. Not good! "Mother, the day my abilities became active I was drowning in the waters of the Artic on Midgard. I should've died, but I didn't. Light surrounded my hands and I busted my way out of the ice, but didn't explain why my skin turned blue and my eyes were bright red." My eyes met hers and I knew the answer was something dreadful. "Mother, tell me!" Now I was begging for answers.

Mother sighed in defeat, and then said "Your father was a Jotun, a Frost Giant. Thor saved me before I died by the giant's hand." She fell silent and I knew that the full story was just too painful for her, not to mention remembering it was killing her.

I hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry, Mother! I didn't know!" Then I pulled my mom to the closet. "Come on you have to help me pick an outfit for dinner." That cheered her up slightly and we rummaged the closet, then went into the bathroom so I could get ready. I swear, before I closed the door, I sensed that Loki had just appeared in my room.

Hours later, the gods and I were at the Bifrost so Heimdall could send me home. I was still in my dinner wear: an emerald green dress that went down to my knees, sleeveless, a black belt wrapped around my waist, and green flat with black bows on top. My hair was half up/half down in a black pin. Odin and Frigga remained at the palace, but I had already said my goodbyes and thanks to them before I left. The Warriors Three were begging me not to go, but I told them that I would return whenever I could get away from my job on Earth. Thor gave me a hug that nearly crushed my bones and told me I was the closest thing to a sister he had. I reminded him he still had my mother around so there is at least someone keeping an eye out for him. Loki was the last, but certainly not least, that I had to say goodbye to.

I walked up to him, slightly nervous because I honestly was afraid to leave my only best friend I made in Asgard behind. It was killing me that it would be a while before I see Loki again, but I had to go back to Earth.

"Well," I began to fidget slightly as I stood in front of the god. "I'm about to return to Midgard for a while. No doubt my fellow coworkers would tease me slightly about my sudden use of magic."

Loki smirked slightly. "As long as you remember some of the tricks I showed you, then they shouldn't give you a hard time." I laughed, leave it to the Trickster to turn something I dread to something I can't wait to do.

Without thinking, I hugged the God of Lies and whispered "Thank you!" and I felt him wrap his arms around me to return the hug.

Heimdall probably got the Bifrost working because I could hear the energy coming together to open a gateway to Earth. I reluctantly pulled away from Loki and looked into his green eyes on last time and saw something that looked like sadness. How am I supposed to leave without feeling like I am abandoning him?

"Goodbye, Prince Loki." I said to him and walked toward the gate. My mother was there and hugged me before the gate reached full power. "You know, no one is going to believe that Sif is my mother." She laughed and hugged me tighter.

At this point the gate was ready and I shouldered my bag. Before stepping through, I looked back one more time to see everyone smiling at me, but my eyes only sought out Loki. He was staring at me and I saw he looked so alone. My heart was telling me to stay with him, but my brain was making me go through with the whole living thing. Loki noticed I was looking and he gave me a small smile that lit up his handsome features. I promised myself right there that I would be back to Asgard before Loki could even be lonely once again.

I landed in the Rockefeller Plaza's ice rink and saw a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting to escort me to my new apartment where I will be staying with my new roommate. Arriving in Brooklyn, I got out of the black SUV with my bag and walked into the apartment building with my new key. After climbing a few flights of stairs, I reached the apartment and opened the door. It was small, but comfortable for two people to share. Good thing it was a two bedroom or I would be fighting with my roommate, which I rather not do. Entering the living area, my eyes caught movement in a corner and I turned to see a handsome young man getting up to greet me. Here was the thing: He may look young, but being frozen in ice for over 70 years still does change your age even though you don't look like it.

"You must be Diana." The First Avenger said and we shook hands. "I'm Steve Rogers. I was told that we are going to be roommates."

"Nice to meet you finally, Captain America." I called him by the name he was famous for. "Looks like we might get along since you seem like a gentleman." He looked a bit flustered when I said that. "So, who gets what room?"

A/N: She's rooming with Captain America! Now don't get your god powers in a twist because they pretty much have a brother/sister relationship. Next chapter happen during Thor. Wonder how Diana will react to find Thor stranded on Earth and Loki being king?! Review! *disappears is a gold light*


	4. Operation: Norse Mythology On Earth?

_**Okay, are you ready? Here's the update!**_

Chapter 4

Song: Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling

"Where is it?!" I began tossing my belongings around my room. "I better not have lost it or I would not forgive myself."

Steve peers in through my open door and ducks in time to avoid getting hit by a _Lord of the Rings_ book. "Diana, what are you looking for?" he asked, cautiously peering into the room once more.

"Looking for my good luck charm!" I told him as I leaped over my bed and headed to my closet. "You know the one I always keep on my person?"

"Your necklace?" Steve stared at my neck. "You're wearing it right now."

I gave an exasperated huff and turned to look at the First Avenger. "No, my green silk handkerchief! I don't know where I put it!" He watches as I turn back to the closet and began tearing it apart.

Four months have passed since I returned from Asgard. When I settled into the apartment I was sharing with Captain America, my mind was still thinking of ways to get away from Earth again so I could return to the Eternal Realm. For some reason, I wanted to see Loki again, but can't since my mother would be suspicious. (Yup, my mother, Sif, still loathes Loki!) What I didn't expect was to find a present hidden amongst the items I was unpacking from my duffle bag. It was a moon shaped emerald on a silver chain wrapped in green silk. When I sensed Loki in my room on the day I left Asgard, he was probably the one who snuck the present into my bag. I have never taken my necklace off since, but I would always keep the silk handkerchief tied around my upper arm for good luck. Although, today was one of those days when I missed place it and was now ransacking my room looking for it.

My cellphone goes off and I pulled it from my pants pocket to answer it. Looking at the caller I.D., I knew who was calling. "Give me five minutes, Clint! Just looking for something!"

"You forgot where you put you lucky handkerchief again, didn't you?"

"Yup, don't rub it in or I will tell Natasha who was playing with her training equipment while she is scouting Tony Stark."

"You wouldn't!"

"Want to bet? Anyway, if you were me, where would I lose my good luck charm?"

"Check you bra."

I did and was slightly embarrassed.

"It was there, wasn't it?"

"I will be down in five, Hawkeye. Tell Coulson I just had a room mishap and we will be on the plane to New Mexico shortly." I hung up without waiting a response and turned to see Steve staring at my room. "Relax, Captain, I will clean it when I get home."

He smiled and held up my house keys. "Just don't lose these."

I walk to the door, shouldering my duffle bag, and grabbed the keys. "You know I won't." Stuffing the keys in my bra, I tied the handkerchief above my bracelet and hugged my friend/roommate. "See you soon." With that, I was out the door.

Hours later I had settled in my quarters at the base camp in the desert in New Mexico. Didn't take long for me to get bored in my room and decide to roam the base. Found Clint talking to Agent Phil Coulson, but when they saw me the talk stopped. Okay, what the fuck is going on?

"So what's in the center of the base?" I asked Coulson as Clint went somewhere else on the base. "Nobody debriefed me on what the hell landed here in New Mexico. So what's going on?"

Coulson gave me a calculating look before talking. "A few days ago, two unnatural disturbances have been created. Both had weird symbols on the desert floor, but one was empty. We assume that there is a stranger not known to this world and we are currently looking for him."

I look to the passageways that lead to the center of the base camp. "So, I'm guessing we are at location two and whatever is here hasn't moved. Can I guess it's an object, not a person?"

He nodded. "It has been giving off strange readings and electrical disturbances. I was talking to Clint about letting you take a look, but you know him."

My mischievous smile appeared on my face. "Let's see him try!" I begin to walk off, but the alarms soon began to go off. "Coulson, I'm heading to the center. Better to have someone there who knows what it might be and can protect it. Get Hawkeye and some guards going!"

"Already ahead of you!" he tells me as he was talking into his earpiece. I was already running to the center, finally going to see what is the big deal.

Bursting through the flaps, I ran up to the railing and looked down. My eyes were wide and my jaw dropped. In the center, was the mighty hammer, Mjnoir. _Why is Thor's hammer here on Earth? _I began to wonder, but my thoughts were cut short from some commotion coming from the other side of the room. _Crap! The intruder is coming this way!_ Doing my invisibility spell, I became in invisible in time for one of the guards to come flying into the room, slam into the railing, and onto the floor unconscious. Ready to take on the intruder, my body froze when I saw who it was. Thor was standing in front of me, but wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. _What happened to his armor? Why is he on Earth and Mjnoir stuck in the ground? _My questions were answered as I watched her friend hop the railing and walk to Mjnoir. I followed suit, but due to the rain I had to teleport to avoid scaring Thor into attacking me. Thor smiled and grabbed the hammer, but Mjnoir would not move. He began to struggle and I knew what has happened: Thor did something that was the last straw and Odin banished him to Earth. Also, stripping him of his powers and leaving Mjnoir for either Thor to learn his lesson or someone else is worthy to wield the mighty hammer.

Thor fell to his knees in defeat and I made myself visible. He looked up at me as I approached and he looked so weak and upset that it broke my heart. I knelt down and hugged him as he silently cried (yup, you heard me!) as Coulson and the other agents walked in. They saw me comforting Thor, but a glare from me told them that I will escort my friend to the detention room. After walking down a couple of halls and struggling to support a disheveled Viking go, I managed to set him in the seat provided in the only detention cell we have. I closed the door and turned to face the God of Thunder.

"Okay, Thor," I said. "what did you do that had Odin pissed off enough to stand you on Midgard?"

Thor looked up at me, then looked down onto the floor. "Jotuns invaded the Treasure Room during my coronation. They were destroyed by the Destroyer, but I thought we should go to Jotunheim and settle this. I took the Warriors 3, Sif, and Loki with me."

I glared at him. "You made my mother and Loki go with you?!" Thor glanced up at me was startled to see how angry I was at him. "Didn't she try to make you see sense in this mission? Didn't Loki tell you it would be suicide and try to talk you out of it? I swear, Thor, if my mother and my best friend were harmed, then I'm going to kick your sorry ass."

He looked scared; yeah I scared the God of Thunder. "Calm down, Diana. They are safe and unharmed. Odin came to retrieve us from our battle, thanks to Loki asking Heimdall to tell him." I let out a sigh of relief. Loki has more common sense than his brother, I swear he does! "After we returned to the Bifrost, Sif and the Warriors 3 head to Healing because Fandral was injured thus leaving me, Loki, and our father alone. It was there that my father banished me, even when Loki tried to make my father see sense father threatened Loki as well." My hands curled into fists at the news. Loki was threatened and I wasn't there to defend him. Something inside me made me feel weird whenever I think of Loki or even see him. I don't know why and it's bugging me. "Now I am here on Midgard, banished and powerless. A couple of mortals took me in and one of them, a woman named Jane, brought me here when I learned that Mjnoir was here. I didn't expect you to see you as well." Thor looked at me with a curious look. "Why are you here?"

I sighed. "I work for a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. and I am one of their top agents. My codename is Artemis, after the Greek moon goddess who happens to be a beautiful hunter. Everyone gets a kick out of it since my name is the Roman name for Artemis: Diana. You were lucky that my buddy, Hawkeye, didn't take you down. He's skilled with the bow and arrow as well as I is. Well, maybe not like me." Thor chuckled. "Really, my friend, if it wasn't me who found you by Mjnoir, then you would have been treated differently." The doors opened behind me and I turned to find Coulson walking into the room. "Have you been eavesdropping the whole time?" I asked him, looking accusingly at him.

"No, I wasn't." Coulson answered. "Besides, you would come after me if I did anything to betray your trust." He smiled slightly and I knew he was over exaggerating my abilities slightly.

Turning to Thor, I gave him a tight hug. "Stay out of trouble." I told him strictly. The God of Thunder nodded and I turned to leave. "Be nice, Coulson!" I warned the agent as I stepped out the doors. Once I was out of the room I teleported to the center of the base.

The scientists were now back at their stations and agents were keeping a careful eye on Mjnoir. I rolled my eyes and sighed at the stupidity that humanity sometimes emits. There are times I had to remember that I was not human, but nobody except my close friends needs to know that. After about an hour of watching, I started to leave, but stopped in my tracks. There was a slight tingling sensation on the back of my neck, the thing I used to get back in Asgard whenever there was a certain God of Mischief hanging around. I turned back to the center and slowly followed my instincts until I was standing next to Mjnoir. My whole body tensed as I sense there was someone _right next to me!_

"Hello, Loki!" I said in a low voice so only he could hear. "Up to your old tricks?" I asked with a smirk on my face. With that, I walked away and left the center, but all the while I kept feeling the tingle on my neck.

Reaching my quarters, I gathered some of my normal clothes and went to the bathroom to change out of dull, black uniform. I came out wearing silver top, dark blue jeans, and green Converse high tops. My hair was in a high pony tail, like my mom wears hers, only clear lip gloss for makeup since my beauty is natural, my bracelet was on my left wrist, my lucky green handkerchief tied around my right wrist, and the emerald moon necklace was around my neck. Tossing my uniform into the hamper by the bathroom door, I walked over to my bed, pulled my duffle bag from under it, opened it and found the secret pocket that I was looking for, and pulled out something that I am hoping to give Loki one day. Speak of the devil, who is in making the dent in the middle of my bed?!

"Really?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. There was a quiet chuckle, which made me try to keep a straight face while trying not to laugh. "I know you are on my bed. Drop the invisibility act, please, Loki?"

The God of Mischief suddenly appeared in the center of my bed and he that smile on his face when he is up to something. I love and hate that smile! "Well, someone seems to be going out tonight." Loki stated as he looked me up and down. You don't know how much I'm freaking out. "How did you know I was here?" He was talking about me knowing he was next Mjnoir.

I gave him my mischievous smile. "Loki, I told you back on Asgard that I have developed a sixth sense of whether knowing where you are or if you are nearby." He sat up as he recalled the memory. "Yeah, the student is slowly becoming the teacher." We stared at each other and bursted out laughing. As we laughed, I took a quick look at him: Loki was wearing a green suit with a black tie while his hair is down and straight. "So why are you all dressed up?"

His face turned solemn and business-like. "Odin has fallen into his deep sleep and will not wake. I am now King of Asgard until he awakens." He looked at me saw the shock that was all over my face. "Surprised?"

"Amazed, actually." I told him. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. "Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, is running Asgard. Wish I could see how your reign is holding up, but someone has to babysit your brother so he won't get into trouble." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! If I hadn't been the one who found him after he took out several agents, then he wouldn't be in good shape in the detention room."

Loki laughed and I my heart skipped a beat at the beautiful sound. "Did he actually do that?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but the worst part was I didn't see the whole thing. My friend, Hawkeye, did, but the idiot didn't record it. Now I don't have dirt on my fellow agents!" Loki laughed even harder at my frustration. I sighed and made to get up, but was pulled back onto the God of Mischief's lap. "Loki, what are you doing?"

He was quiet for a moment and I saw that he was debating with himself about something. Uh-oh! "I want to show you something," Loki tells me in a quiet voice. "but you have to promise not to be scared." I nodded my head and waited.

Loki closed his eyes and I watched him concentrate. Then, I gasped. Loki had turned blue with tribal markings on his skin and when he opened his eyes, they were red. He took my outburst as fear and quickly reverted back to normal and began to push me off his lap, but I ended up hugging him instead.

"You were afraid to tell me that you are a Frost Giant?" I whispered into his ear. "Loki, I trust you completely. Don't you trust me?"

Before I knew what was happening, Loki's lips were crushing onto mine. I began to kiss him back, my eyes closed as we kissed. He pulled me closer and deepens the kiss, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We separated and I let out a growl, hoping that whoever was interrupting better have a good reason or I will jinx them. Getting off Loki, I walked to the door and opened it. It was Coulson.

"What's up, Coulson?" I asked, trying to keep my anger in check. Can't I just kiss a god in peace?

"Our intruder is being released by someone named Eric Selvigg." He tells me. "I need you to tail them and make sure the guy doesn't cause any more trouble."

Follow Thor and make sure he stays out of trouble? "Alright, I will play babysitter." I sighed. "Want me to start now?"

Coulson nodded. "Whenever you are ready."

Turning back into my room, I notice Loki was gone and I didn't feel him anywhere close by. Something was on the bed and I noticed a black leather jacket with green on the fringes. Seems like Loki wants me to remember him while he was away. Picking the jacket up, I put it on and was surprised it fitted me. Yup, he is a very clever god!

"Alright, Coulson." I said as I walked out of my room. "Just lend me a collapsible staff and a knife, and then I will play Artemis for the time being."

A/N: Loki showed Diana that he is a frost giant and gets a kiss. What will she do when he sends the Destroyer? Also, Sif and Warriors 3 will be making an appearance and I have an idea of a mother/daughter team up. Until next time! *Enters the Bifrost*


	5. Heart Breaker? No, the Destroyer!

_**Sorry for the long wait! College= Busy!**_

Chapter 5

_Song: New Divide by Linkin Park_

_Of course, of all places,_ I thought with a sigh, _this is where Thor would go after being released. _The pub was slightly packed with mortal males and females, but only one mortal male was keeping Thor company. _Does this Selvigg even know what he is getting himself into?_

I was sitting in a booth at the far corner of the pub. It had a clear view of the bar and was far away from the social scene. After Thor and Selvigg left base, Coulson had me tail them from a safe distance while looking like an average everyday mortal. So far, the two men haven't recognized me or even _seen _me yet. I was well blend in with the crowd that I looked like just another face. Now sitting in a booth at a pub, my eyes never looked away from Thor and his companion. They were talking, but since I was sitting far away from them couldn't catch a word that they were saying. Yet they drank several beers and Thor was soon becoming the responsible one. When he began to leave, I got up and walked over just as he began to try to carry Selvigg.

"Hold on, I will help!" I told the god as I went to hold up the mortal on his other side.

Thor looked surprise to see me. "Diana, what are you doing here?" he asked as we half lifted, half dragged Selvigg out of the pub. "Aren't you supposed to be back at your base camp?"

"_Thor!"_ I hissed through gritted teeth. My senses were on high alert as I looked around us, making sure we weren't be followed or heard. "Don't mention my job out in public. There may be enemies that might want to use me for leverage. Plus, call me Artemis when we are out in public. Don't want people to actually know who I am." Thor nods and I let him lead the way to where this poor man lives.

We came across a laboratory with a trailer right next to it. Thor led the way to the trailer as I tried to keep up while supporting the drunk mortal at the same time. Once the three of us reached the trailer's door, Thor knocked on it and the door opened to reveal a beautiful female. By the look in both her and Thor's eyes, I could tell they have feelings for each other.

_Great! The mighty God of Thunder is in love! _"Hi! Sorry to wake you, but apparently Thor says you know this man." I used my head to gesture at Selvigg. "Do you have a bed that he rest in? He had one too many to drink tonight."

The lady looked at me, then at Selvigg. "Yeah, just bring him in here. I have a bed that he can use." We followed her inside and she helped us place the man on the bed there. "What exactly happened?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but I was much quicker. "After he sprigged my friend from the detention cell at base camp, Mr. Eric Selvigg here decided to bring Thor to a pub and they began drinking together. This guy," I jabbed my thumb towards Thor. "has a higher tolerance rate than you mortals. He's a god after all."

That caught her off guard slightly. "Wait, are you a god as well?" she asked, curiosity appearing on her face without a sign of disbelief.

My mischievous smile appeared on face. "Well, good to see that you think I'm not a crazy psychopath." I held my hand out, palm up. "I'm only _half_- goddess. The other half I rather remain secret. Rather discuss with my mother first before revealing more about myself." As I said that, a small flame appeared in my palm. The shock on the female's face made my smile widen and I turned to Thor. "Well, if you need me I will be chilling on the laboratory rooftop for the night." Turned back to the female. "That is if you don't mind."

She shook her head. "No problem, but it will be pretty chilly out there. Do you need a blanket?"

I shook my head. "I'm good. The cold won't bother me much, I swear." Was about to walk out when I remembered that I haven't introduced myself. "Oh, before I begin to make myself look like an impolite bitch, my name is Artemis. What's yours?"

"Jane. Jane Foster." Was her response. I nodded and said goodnight to the two lovebirds and went to the laboratory.

I woke up to the sun shining onto my face. Getting up and stretching, my eyes took in my surroundings and I saw Jane walking towards the building. Smiling I went to the edge and waited for her to be closer before calling out to her.

"Morning, Jane!" I yelled, waving when she looked up to see me awake as well.

"Morning!" Jane yelled back, stopping in front of the laboratory doors. "Did you sleep up there all night?!"

"Yeah! Hold on, I will be right down!" Then I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet like I was light as a feather. The look on Jane's face was priceless! "Part- goddess, remember?" She shook her, smiling, before leading the way inside.

Okay, Thor cooking breakfast? Never thought he could and Jane was laughing with another female at my jaw-dropping expression. Thor turned, saw my face, and bursted out laughing. Selvigg, who was trying to treat his hangover, chuckled slightly before taking a sip of his coffee. Pulling myself together, I sat down next to the other female and ate the food that Thor placed in front of me.

"So, you're a goddess like Thor?" the female asked. "My name is Darcy and I tasered Thor." We laughed, but I laughed harder when I saw Thor's face turn red with embarrassment. "So what goddess are you?"

I winked at her. "Actually, I'm part goddess, but known to be a great warrior and spell caster back on Asgard." Looks at Thor. "Well, not as great of a warrior like my mom or Thor. Heck, the person who taught me to use my magic was the great spell caster himself, Loki."

The mortals just stare at me while Thor just smirks and continues making breakfast. _They want proof!_ I smirked slightly as I focused. _How about a bit of a disappearing act? _With that thought I made myself vanish, making everyone gasp. After a few minutes, I reappeared, still in my seat, but couldn't contain the laughter from the expressions that they had on their faces. Clearing my place, I brought my dishes to the sink and started cleaning them. Thor made eye contact with me and we smiled at each other. These humans have no idea how lucky they are to know that god and goddesses actually exist. Jane came over and I sensed she wanted to speak to Thor.

"Okay, I'm heading out for some fresh air." I announced so everybody could hear. "Anybody want me to get anything while I'm in town?" Everybody shook their heads. "Had to check. Be back whenever!" Waving, I left the laboratory and walked to the buildings of the small town.

As I walked down the street, my mind began to wander away from me a bit. Using magic was a thrill, but I was used to using it around or with Loki. He taught me everything that there was about magic and how to use it without losing any control. The memory of Loki's visit to the base popped into my thoughts and I remembered our conversation, him revealing that he was a Jotun, and him kissing me. I stopped in the middle of the street, my thoughts and emotions going into turmoil in my head. Was I in love with Loki? Am I falling in love with the God of Mischief, my friend, my mentor?

_I guess I am!_ I thought to myself with a small smile. As I started walking again, my name was called.

"Diana!"

I looked up and was surprised to see my mother and the Warriors Three approaching me, all four in their armor. Okay, what's going on?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I ran towards them. My mother stepped forward and caught me into a hug. "Not that I don't mind."

My mother stepped away so the Warriors Three could greet me as well. "We are looking for Thor." She explains once the men stopped saying hello. "He needs to return to Asgard. The peace between us and the Jotuns."

That surprised me! "Wait, isn't Loki handling everything while Odin is asleep?" I asked. They looked at me in shock. Okay, I guess they didn't know of Loki's trip here to Earth. "Uh, Loki visited Thor last night and I ran into him. He told me what has happened after Thor was banished. Thor told me about his banishment!" I added hastily due to the questioning looks I was given.

That was when they noticed I was wearing the jacket Loki gave me. I hadn't taken it off since I started wearing it, but seeing the gods staring made me pull my jacket closer to me as in hoping it would protect me from the judging stares.

Fandral decided to end the awkwardness, thank the Gods! "If Thor told you everything, then do you know where he is?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Follow me!" I began to lead the way to the laboratory. "He's going to be so happy to see his friends again."

It has been about an hour since Thor was reunited with his friends. I had to leave when Darcy and Jane looked like they were going to question me about how is Sif my mother. Also, it was a good time to split since the other gods were going to give their friend the news of what is happening back on Asgard. I was back walking through the town, trying to keep myself calm. I knew that Thor would be going back and he would be mad at me for keeping information from him.

All of a sudden, I felt the ground tremor slightly under my feet. Kneeling down, I placed my hand on the ground and focused on where the movement was coming from. What I collected made me panic as I bolted back to the laboratory. Halfway there, I turned back and saw my worst nightmare. The Destroyer is here! Reaching the laboratory, I saw that everyone was looking out the windows, staring at the Destroyer. I burst through the door shaking and out of breath. They all turned to me.

"We have to evacuate the town now!" I told them, supporting myself by pushing my hands into my knees. "The Warriors Three, my mother, and I will keep the monstrosity busy. Thor, you, Jane, Darcy, and Selvigg get all the civilians out of town." There was an explosion outside and I turned to see that the Destroyer has blown up a car. "We have to get moving now!"

I ran out with my mother and Warriors Three hot on my trail. Since I only had the clothes I was wearing, my bracelet, my necklace, and my lucky handkerchief(which I had now wrapped around my upper arm since I will need all the luck I can get), my only option at the moment was using magic.

"Warriors Three, keep the Destroyer occupied in one spot so it won't cause any more damage. My mother and I will attack it together." The men nodded as my mother and I sprinted off. I looked at her. "You go high, I hit low?"

She smiles. "Sounds perfect!" With that we split up, my mother heading to the roofs while I tried to get a proper position to attack from the ground.

The Warriors Three had done their part very well. They have managed to keep the Destroyer in one spot! I signaled them from my position behind a car as a way to tell them to go help Thor and the others. Once they left, I dashed out and shot blasts of silver light with such intense heat that it would melt and destroy the metal. The Destroyer tried to hit me away, but I dodged its attacks and kept firing. Seeing my mom in position, I sent a blast to the metal creature's face and moved out of the way as my mother shoved her spear through its head and chest. I let out a cheer and saw my mother smiling, but our victory was short-lived. Slowly the armor rotated and I saw the head beginning to turn towards my mother!

"NO!" I screamed and teleported to my mother's side and shoved her off the Destroyers back before it completely turned around. "Mother! RUN!" The head faced me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the incinerating heat to destroy me.

It didn't happen! I opened my eyes and saw that the Destroyer wasn't attacking me. Thinking back to the legends I have read on the thing, I recalled that it can only be controlled by the King of Asgard.

"Loki?" I asked, but the Destroyer still didn't move. "Why are you doing this? What has the Midgardians done to deserve this destruction? Loki, what are you not telling me?" The Destroyer suddenly raised its hand and lifted me of it. You can't imagine how surprise I was when it gently placed me on the ground and began to walk off towards the Warriors Three and my mother, who were about to attack it since I was in danger.

I ran back to the laboratory and was greeted by a tight hug from Thor. He told me to stay with Jane, Darcy, and Selvigg while he went to help the others. I had my back turn for only a few minutes when the Warriors Three and my mother joined us, but what made me turn around was Jane's scream. I looked to see Thor being sent flying, then crashed into the road. Jane ran to his side and I went with her, telling the others that I will bring her back. We knelt down next to Thor, Jane begging him to wake up while checked for a pulse and broken bones. Surprisingly, nothing was broken, but his pulse was very weak.

"Nothing is broken, but his pulse is weak." Jane began to break down into tears as I gave her this piece of news. A tingling sensation appeared on my neck and I looked to see the Destroyer looking _right at me._ "Look after Thor until I get back." Leaving Jane, I ran towards the Destroyer, but teleported before reaching it. I appeared in a part of the desert and saw the symbols etched into the ground beneath my feet. "Loki!" I yelled into the sky. "I know you can hear me! Let me into Asgard!" A beam of rainbow light beamed down and I found myself in the Bifrost within seconds.

I looked around to find Heimdall, but only found Loki waiting for me. He looked solemn, but his eyes showed a bit of remorse as he stared at me. Seems like my words got to him through the Destroyer.

"Call of the Destroyer, Loki." I demanded him in a surprisingly calm voice. "Leave Midgard alone and let the others return here without punishment."

He walked towards me while I watched his every step. "I can't do that, Diana." Loki stopped a few feet in front of me. "The Destroyer must complete its task and the Warriors Three and Sif must be punished."

I closed the space between us with a single bound and slapped the God of Mischief across his face. "Don't you dare hurt my mother and her friends?" I scolded him as he rubbed his cheek. "Thor is dying back on Midgard and you aren't doing anything to help him." Tears start to fill my eyes as Loki remained silent. "What? Are you too noble to say anything now?" Some tears fell down my cheek and I began to walk away. Apparently, Loki had different plans.

The God of Mischief grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Before I could break free, Loki lifted my face towards his and kissed me. My struggling ceased as I melted into the kiss. I know I should be fighting him, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do that. Kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I felt one of his arms snake around my waist while his other hand tangled into my hair. We broke apart to breathe and our eyes met: green looking into multiple colors. As we started to kiss again, I heard ice breaking and looked behind Loki to see Heimdall breaking out of his icy prison. The Gatekeeper saw us and started towards us. Loki pushed me away and disappeared before the Seer could catch him. That's when he looked at me.

"You must return to Midgard." Heimdall orders as he placed his sword into its sheath in the Bifrost. The gate began to come alive. "Be prepared for what is to come."

Before I could comprehend what the noble Gatekeeper told me, my body was pulled into the rainbow beam and I landed, face first, back in the desert. I felt a pair of hands on me and I looked up to see Jane trying to help me up. Once we were both standing, I noticed Darcy and Selvigg as well. We walked toward them and they hugged me.

"Thor and the others left just as I got here, right?" I asked. All three humans nodded. "Hope they are alright because Loki won't be happy."

We started to walk away when Darcy pointed at the sky. "What the hell is that?!" We all looked up to see thunderclouds, but they were flashing colors.

"The Bifrost is working non-stop!" I shrieked. "By the intensity of the clouds, the only way to stop it is to destroy the rainbow bridge." _And destroying the way back to Loki!_

A moment later, the clouds dispersed and tit was over. As everyone begins to leave, a sharp pain hit my heart and I screamed. For some reason, I had a feeling that the pain meant something happened to Loki. Not in a good way! Jane was back at my side and the mortals brought me back to base. Clint and Coulson were there, waiting for me, but seeing the state I was in made them worried.

Twenty four hours later, I was back in Brooklyn, in my room while reading a Norse mythology book. Steve checked in on me before he went to go train at the S.H.E.I.L.D.'s gym and asked what I was reading.

"A story about Loki." I replied, not looking up from my book.

He sighed. "Diana, you don't know if he's still alive or not. Why don't you go out and have fun? You haven't left the apartment since you got back."

Keeping the book to my face and my voice steady, I replied. "You're just saying that so I could stop mourning for someone who you think is the bad guy." His silence was all I needed to confirm. "Just leave, Captain, before I throw a _Lord of the Rings _book at your head." A slight chuckle was heard and I looked up to see Steve gone. Yet the chuckle sounded close, and then the tingling sensation appeared on my neck that usually tells me that Loki is close by.

I looked around my room, but found nothing: no signs, hints, or anything that Loki was there. Giving up I curled into a ball on my bed and started to cry.

A/N: My heart breaks while writing the last bit. Next time, Diana goes with Clint on another mission, but a surprise appearance by Loki?! Guess what the mission is?


	6. Loki? You're ALIVE?

_**Sorry for the long wait, guys! A lot is happening in both school and my personal life that things are getting out of hand. Good thing I have fanfiction to write or else I would go insane from boredom! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

Song: Every Time We Touch by Cascada

It has been almost a year since the Bifrost was destroyed and the incident in New Mexico. There has been no word from Thor or from Asgard. There has been no word or sign of Loki. Every day I was privately mourning the possible loss of the God of Mischief, but only when I wasn't around other people or surrounded by work. Nights are the worse because I would have nightmares of what probably happened to the only man I have come close with, the man that I had fallen in love with. Yet, there were times I swear I felt his presence, but mainly when I am alone or possibly getting myself into trouble (when you work for S.H.I.E.L.D., you will always get into trouble). Now I was once again in a desert, in the middle of nowhere, working at some top secret base with Hawkeye and Coulson. Only this time, we have Selvigg and Agent Maria Hill joining us.

Job: Guard and supervise the Tesseract while Selvigg and some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists run some tests and experiments on it. Only interfere when there is possible danger and to evacuate everyone.

I was chilling in a small corner of the lab while it was my turn to be on Tesseract watch. From my position I had a clear view of the whole area and was able to keep an eye on the Cube and the scientists. Selvigg, who knew that I was still in a depressive state, would take a short break to see if I was okay and try to make me smile with a joke or some funny story. He was successful a couple times, but most of the time I would be sitting on the floor, cross legged, and meditate. Right now, I was doing exactly that as I waited for the next five minutes to past so Clint could come and take over.

Everything was fine since the Tesseract hasn't acted up, the scientists and Selvigg were working away, and I was enjoying the cold darkness of my corner since it reminds me that I was only half-Jotun somehow. As I meditated, my senses were closed off and my eyes were closed as my mind began to wander. Peace filled my being and I felt a sense of relief, but that was short lived. A sharp, pulling sensation tugged at my consciousness, which made me tense physically and mentally. As I was about to put up my mental barriers up and pull out of my state, a voice spoke inside my head. One that sounded smooth, cool, calm, and very familiar.

"_Diana." _Shock was my first reaction, then suspicion for the voice sounded a lot like… _"Diana, can you hear me?"_

"_Loki?"_ With that, my mental barriers were up and I was on my feet with eyes wide open. Selvigg was next to me scanning me with some of the weird S.H.I.E.L.D. tech while the scientists stare at me due to my sudden reaction. I looked at the doctor. "What's wrong? Why are you scanning me? Did something happen when I was meditating?"

Selvigg gave me a concern look, but lowered the device before speaking to me. "While you were meditating, the Tesseract began to act up. At the same moment, your body tensed up as if registering the fact of what was happening. Yet, you didn't move or even opened your eyes. I was scanning you to check your brainwaves, just in case something was happening to you." He hesitated as if not wanting to continue, but I gave him my most pleading, puppy dog look and he caved (puppy dog look- every time!). "There was a high reading of something making contact to your subconscious and seemed to grow stronger the longer you are near the Cube."

I nodded. "Nothing to worry about, Doc. I'm fine." My lie was so convincing that he bought it. Man, Loki was a major influence on me. "Well, looks like my watch is up! Looks like Barton is in his usual spot." We turned to look at a corner near the ceiling to see Clint in his spot where he would usually keep watch. "So the bird finally came to roost." I said loud enough for him to hear. "How's the view, Hawkeye?" I called, not hiding my smirk.

Clint gave me a smug smirk before flipping me the birdie. I laughed, then said good bye to Selvigg and left the area. Once I found a corridor that was empty and without any surveillance, my magic teleported me to my private quarters. Once I was in my small room, I went to my bed, sat cross legged on it, and began to meditate. Soon, my body and mind had returned to the state that they were in at the lab. Almost immediately, the sensation returned once my mental barriers were down. My sub consciousness soon began to follow the sensation.

I was, mentally, in a room, possibly a bedroom that was in Asgard. The room colors were green and black, windows looking out on to Asgard, there were books littered around a nearby writing desk, and there was a massive bed. Then, there was a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, the same sensation I get when HE is around.

"So you did hear me." I turned around and was face to face with the one man that my heart was sorely missing. "I have been trying to contact you for a long time, but have not been able to get through." Loki smiled as he came closer and placed a hand on my cheek. "Hello, Diana."

"Loki?" I asked, not quite believing what I'm 'seeing'. My hands went to hold his face and was amazed that I could actually touch him. "How is this possible? What happened to you back on Asgard? I have been worried that the worse has happened to you. And now-Loki!" My arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight embrace, afraid that if I let go he would no longer exist again.

One arm snaked around my waist while he stroked my hair and I could hear Loki whispering to me words of comfort and his apologies for hurting me. The next thing that happened was that I looked into his green eyes and then we having a sudden, heated make out session. Our tongues clashed for dominance, but he won and explored my mouth while I lost myself in his embrace, enjoying the fact that the one I care about was right here with me.

Then I remembered that the Bifrost was destroyed and the pain I felt almost right after everything cleared. The memory of the pain ran through me causing me to flinch and move away from Loki. Little did I know that he felt it too, but I caught him cringing slightly. Well, since it was a memory and we are in my head (or his?) the pain can be felt by both of us.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, turning my back to Loki and went to one of the windows, looking out so I can avoid eye contact. "The day the Bifrost was destroyed, I was watching it with some human friends of Thor's. We watched the sky, seeing rumbling black clouds and rainbow lights clash in the air, when I knew that the Bifrost was running out of control. Possible way to stop it was to destroy the bridge, thus cutting off a way to and from Midgard." The back of my neck started to have that strange feeling and I felt Loki coming closer. "When the sky cleared, I assumed that it was all over and was about to return with the humans to their home when the pain hit. The same pain that you felt from me just now, sorry about that." His arms wrapped around my waist and I thought I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I returned home, not sure if the pain I felt was from losing connection to Asgard or that something terrible had happened to you." I leaned my body against his and I think I heard a small growl come from his throat, making me shiver. "What happened after Heimdall sent me back to Midgard?"

Loki tightens his arms around me and I swear I felt pain, sadness, and anger radiating off him. Let me tell you, the amount of pain and anger my lovely God of Mischief and Lies seemed to be going through was so powerful that it was practically breaking my heart. I turned around and gave him a hug. Whatever happened after I left Asgard must have been terrible if the one I love is in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry." Loki whispered into my ear. _Wait, did Loki just apologize?!_ "Once you left, I was back in the palace eliminating the Frost Giants that I have tricked into entering Asgard." I stiffen slightly at this piece of information and waited for him to continue. "Thor came in and found out my plan to destroy Jotunheim as a way to impress my father. He followed me to the Bifrost, but was too late to stop me from activating it. We fought and he won, but by that time the Bifrost reached the point of non-stopping and Thor used Mjnoir to break the Bifrost off. I tried to stop him, telling him that if he destroys the bridge then we would never see Jane or you again." His arms tighten slightly, as if I was going to disappear. "The bridge was destroyed before I could do anything else, but Thor underestimated the power of his blows and we were dangling of the edge of what remained of the Bifrost. He was hanging on to the edge while I was trying to keep hold of his other hand. Odin arrived and began to pull us up, yet when he saw me…" Loki paused and I risked a look at his face. There was pain, sadness, and anger not only on his face, but in his eyes as well. _Oh my gods! Odin must have misunderstood Loki's intentions!_ "Thor's grip on me slackened and I fell into the darkness that waited beneath."

He looked at me and saw the confusion and relief on my face. Relief in the fact that he is still alive and manages to contact me through some form of long distance mental call. Confusion on how he survived the fall into the darkness and what had transpired since then. Before I could ask what happened, my physical being alerted me that I have to return to my body to see what is disturbing it.

_Why?! Why now?! I just found out that Loki still lives, but have to cut our little reunion short. _"I'm sorry, Loki," I said, regret creeping into my voice for I wanted to stay a bit longer. "but I need to get back to the physical world. Something is coming for me and my body is telling my mind to come back." My arms tighten around him and I gave him a peck on his cheek. "Honestly, I wish I didn't have to, but where I am I might have to just in case."

Loki nodded and gave me a long, deep goodbye kiss. "Until next time, love." He whispers and things fade into darkness.

My eyes snap open and I was on full alert. Scanning my room, I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing than can be any danger to me.

_What caused me to return so quickly?_ I thought to myself in wonder until I heard the beeping of a waiting video chat coming from my laptop. _Oh! That must be Natalie calling! _I thought excitedly as I walked over to my desk and logged on to the video chat room. _Should I tell her about Loki?!_

A video screen appeared and on it was my red headed friend, Black Widow. "Hey, Artemis!" she says with a smile on her face. I smiled back, crossing my eyes and making her laugh. "How is everything over there in the U.S.?"

"Fine as it will ever be." I replied with an eye roll. "Clint and I are working in a top secret location, but I have a feeling that we aren't that far from the area of the Thor incident." My mind was rapidly making up whether to tell my friend about Loki still being alive or to keep it to myself. "So how's everything going on in Russia?" Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

A/N: Yeah, she doesn't know what's soon to come. So next chapter, she's going to have another dream/vision and it's where Loki tells her about the Chitauri and how he's going to arrive to Earth. Yes, it is the beginning of the beginning of the Avengers. What do you think her choice will be? Oh, can't wait for Thor: The Dark World! Wonder how Diana will survive that!


End file.
